


The She-Wolves Of Erebor

by MyHouseInBudapest



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHouseInBudapest/pseuds/MyHouseInBudapest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are people who want the future to change and darkness to fall but most of all they want pain.<br/>Time has been ripped in two and in the gap left people fall from other times.<br/>As one battle ends another begins!!</p><p>The story of 3 hiers and how they came fast to face with the past!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The She-Wolves Of Erebor

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the begin !!

 

Many hundreds of years ago a prophecy was made.

Many hundreds of years ago many prophecy were made.

In a deep, dark hall beneath halls  of gold and jewels sat a book. Inside it spoke of a time of war and hardship and of three who would change the world, unite the people and be the remembered for ever after. dwarven women were a rare sight but the book spoke of a time when there would be three dwarven  heirs and all of them would be women. No one knew when. No one knew how but it would happen ... at some point.

 

_In a mountain feir to see_

_And town with people who are free_

_On the open wind the word will whisper_

_"The She Wolves Come Here After"_

_And in the mountain hall shall cry three babes loved to all_

_For they are and ever shall be_

_A Half Blood_

_A Ranger_

_And A Queen._

And so the words were spoken and no one understood the meaning or who it might refer to. For many lives of kings they wondered over the words but no answers came to them  and soon the prophecy was forgotten or deemed unimportant by the wise.

But soon a time came when three babes were born to the house of Durin and all were girls! 

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello how are you? Now that chapter was rather short, most will be longer then that but this was more the set up chapter. I hope you liked and you be meeting the characters very soon.
> 
> See you soon  
> Lucy xx


End file.
